culfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosaile Cullens
Rosaile Lillian Hale (born 1915 in Rochester, New York) is a member of the Cullens coven. She is the wife of Emmett Cullens and the adoptive daughter of Carlisle Cullens, as well as the adoptive sister of Jasper Hale, Alice, and Edward Cullens. Rose is the mother of Carter, Rosabella, Jace, Taylor, Aurora, Gisele, Athena, Alena, Grayson, Seraphina, Victoria, and Emmalee. Rosaile is the adoptive sister-in-law of Bella Swann and Ariel Black and adoptive aunt of Aria, Aiden, Sage, Renesmee, Kyler, Caleb, Kennedy, Rylee, and Theodore as well as the ex-fiancée of Royce King II. In 1933, Rosaile was turned into a vampire by Carlisle Cullens after being raped and beaten to the brink of death by a group of drunken men, including her fiancé. Two years later, Rosaile rescued a young man named Emmett from being mauled by a bear, and after turned him into a vampire, the two fell very deeply in love. Along with Emmett, Rosalie is an integral member of the Cullens family and fights eagerly against those who threaten their coven. Her face claim is Nikki Reed. Biography Early Life "I lived in a different world than you do, Bella. My human world was a much simpler place. It was 1933. I was 18, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect." ―Rosalie, on her human life. Rosaile Lillian Hale was born in Rochester, New York, in early 1915; she had two younger brothers, a housewife for a mother, and her father worked at a bank. Her father's job helped keep the family wealthy during the Great Depression. She was born beautiful and constantly praised, making her vain and self-centered as a result. Her parents took pride in her looks, which she enjoyed. She also enjoyed her father's pleasure in buying her beautiful clothes, her girlfriends' envy, and the admiration of every man she passed. The result of all this attention was that Rosaile tended to be self-absorbed, shallow, and materialistic. However, unlike her social-climbing parents, who always wanted more out of life despite their already elevated status, Rosaile was just happy in the knowledge that she was Rosaile Hale, and that she was very beautiful. She was, however, bothered by the superior beauty of the members of the Cullens family: Carlisle and Edward, but because she hardly saw them, she did not let that get the better of her. One day, Rosaile's mother had her dress up to deliver her father's forgotten lunch to his job, in the hopes that the son of the bank's owner would take notice of Rosaile, and it worked. Royce King II sent roses to Rosaile.Their relationship was solely based on physical attraction, as Royce was often too busy at the bank to spend time with Rose. They became engaged and one week before the wedding, Rosalie visited her good friend Vera, who Rosaile envied for her baby boy. At one point, when Vera's husband kissed her, Rosaile finally noticed the lack of love in her relationship with Royce that was so obvious in Vera's. While walking home, shaken by her thoughts about her loveless relationship, Rosaile stumbled across her drunken fiancé and his equally drunk friends; Royce bragged about his fiancée's beauty which eventually led to Rosaile being brutally gang-raped and beaten before being left in the street to die. Rosaile was found by Carlisle, the scent of blood having attracted him to the dying girl. He carried her to a room where he turned her into a vampire, worsening the pain she was already in. She awoke to the voices of the Edward Cullens arguing with Carlisle about him saving Rosaile. Edward was unhappy with the idea that Carlisle had changed her in the hopes that she could be his mate: Rosaile was furious at Edward's rejection, even despite her own lack of feelings for him as well. Her vanity still needed feeding and she was surprised and hurt that Edward wasn't attracted to her. Upon seeing her reflection, Rosaile's unhappy mood decreased with her now improved vampiric beauty. Rosaile soon avenged her death by killing Royce's friends one at a time. Having saved Royce for last, Rosaile donned a bridal gown for dramatic effect and found him locked in a windowless room with a thick, vault-like door guarded by two men. Killing the guards, Rosaile entered the room where she tortured Royce to death. Though she killed seven men, she was very careful to not spill even the smallest drop of their blood, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist drinking it and she was repulsed by the idea of having any part of them inside her. After her revenge, Rosaile begrudgingly joined the Cullens family. Carlisle had intended for Edward and Rosaile to be mates, but Edward only loved Rose as a sister. Two years after her transformation, in 1935, Rosaile stumbled across a young man named Emmett McCarty being mauled by a bear outside of Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Emmett's features reminded her of Vera's young son Henry, and, because of this, Rosaile chose to rescue the dying man. Rosaile resisted the urge to drink Emmett's blood and carried him over one hundred miles to Carlisle, who then turned him into a vampire at her request. Emmett accepted his new status quite well, and became Rosaile's mate. They rarely separated after this; the two having found in the other their true soul mate. Edward had once told Bella that they were always together, and it was hard to be in a five mile radius of them. The pair would marry often and sometimes lived separate from the rest of their adopted family so as to live as a newlywed couple. In 1937, while living in Forks, they were discovered by Ephraim Black's pack of shape-shifters. To secure both sides, the Cullens and the pack made a treaty: they shall not attack or expose the Cullens unless they bite a human or cross over to the Quileute traditional lands. They moved away sometime after the agreement was made. By 1950, the family welcomed two new additions, Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock. Due to their similar features, Rosaile and Jasper would often play the role of biological siblings, even twins. During the long decades of her life, Rosaile developed a passion for collecting cars akin to her adopted brother Edward, and is a brilliant mechanic. She has attended several high schools and universities, and earned degrees in electrical engineering, business, and astrophysics, and has also studied medicine to help Carlisle keep up-to-date with the latest advances. Physical Appearance Rosaile is described as being the "most beautiful person in the world", as she is astoundingly gorgeous, even for a vampire. This is due to her natural beauty as a human. She is 5'6" tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She has long wavy blond hair that falls halfway down to the middle of her back that perfectly suits the golden/black eyes that she shares with the rest of the Cullens. Like all vampires, when in sunlight, she sparkles as if thousands of diamonds were embedded in her skin. In her human life, Rosaile was described as a woman with beauty, elegance, class, and money. Her eyes were described as being a beautiful brown when she was a human. She enjoys wearing beautiful and elegant dresses with jewelry that reflect her beauty. Personality Powers and Abilities Relationships Category:Vampire Category:Cullens Category:Roleplay